This Kiss (One Shot Story)
by wild moon princess
Summary: Ruthie and Martin all the way as it should of been, in one episode they mentioned a kiss between Ruthie and Martin that we never get to see that made me angry. So I thought I would right a story how I think that kiss would go the song This Kiss used Faith Hill, also they asked each other out.


**This Kiss (Song by Faith Hill)**

_Plot _

_(I was always was annoyed that they didn't show the kiss between Ruthie and Martin, so this is how I pictured it would happen the song is called This Kiss lyrics Faith Hill.)_

**This Kiss (One Shot Story)**

Ruthie had gone out with Martin after she had finished work at the movie theatre, T –Bone and her had broken up. They had gone to the pool haul and the Pete's for a pizza, and then they just walked around for a while eating ice cream.

When they had finished walking around he drove Ruthie home, when he reached her house they sat in the car talking. "Thanks for coming out tonight, it means a lot to me after the whole Jane mess."

She looked at Martin it was hard not to look at him, he was wearing a black shirt that button down the front with collars his pants were also black with a grey belt. Ruthie had been wearing a pink shirt that was very lacy around the front, her hair was down and wavy also she wore a blue pair of genes and carried a handbag with.

"It's all good Martin I no you like her but I know you like me more, I love spending time with you I just we could spend even more time together because… I …Love you Martin." His world at started to spin around she loved him he heard Ruthie had said finally he thought; now he wasn't sure how to say it.

The radio had been on in the car but it was on soft but a song came on, it fitted the moment perfect.

_**I don't need another heartbreak; I don't need another turn to cry.**_

_**I don't wanna learn the hard way, baby, hello, oh, no goodbye.**_

_**But you got me like a rocket, shooting straight across the sky.**_

_**It's the way you love me, it's a feeling like this.**_

_**It's centrifugal motion it's perpetual bliss.**_

_**It's that pivotal moment it's impossible.**_

_**This kiss, this kiss (unstoppable.)**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

It's like the song was saying what they were going to do, "Wow you love me I had a feeling you did, Ruthie you're an amazing person anybody would be lucky to fall in love with you I'm just glad it's me Ruthie Camden I love you to."

There were lots of stars out that night, but Martin thought the prettiest stars were in Ruthie's eyes. She couldn't help but smile ear to ear, they were leaning closer to each other looking into each other's eyes.

_**Cinderella said to Snow White, how does love get so off course.**_

_**All I wanted was a white knight, with a good heart, soft touch, and fast horse.**_

_**Ride me off into the sunset, baby I'm forever yours.**_

_**It's the way you love me, it's the feeling like this.**_

_**It's centrifugal motion it's perpetual bliss.**_

_**It's that pivotal moment it's impossible.**_

_**This kiss, this kiss (unstoppable.)**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

As it the song said the words This Kiss Ruthie and Martin did just that, there lips finally met and it was as if a thousand shooting stars were falling. There lips meshed together perfectly, it was gentle at first than it got a bit more heated.

Martin's hand was travelling up her leg and landing just below her shirt, he pressed harder on to Ruthie's lips and she parted her lips and his tongue gained entry. After a while they had to stop because they couldn't breathe, but for some reason Ruthie got a feeling like everything was gonna be alright.

"Wow that was amazing everything I ever pictured it would be, I can't believe we've waited for so long."

Ruthie spoke finding it hard to talk because she was breathless after the kiss, but it passed. "Yeah that was awesome you're a great kisser, listen Ruthie I no we've had our ups and downs but I want to be with you will you be my girlfriend?"

She guessed her feeling was right after all, now she also believed in happy endings as well. "Ups and downs are what makes life interesting, I've always loved you Martin I always will and yes I will be your girlfriend."

The rest of the song was still playing on the radio, as Ruthie and Martin went on kissing each other they both were thinking finally it was their turn.

_**You can kiss me in the moonlight, on the rooftop under the sky.**_

_**You can kiss me with the windows open, while the rain is comes pouring inside.**_

_**Kiss me in sweet slow motion, let's let ever thing slide.**_

_**It's the way you love me, it's a feeling like this.**_

_**It's a feeling like this centrifugal motion it's perpetual bliss.**_

_**It's that pivotal moment it's subliminal This kiss this kiss**_

As the song ended so did the kissing end, it was time for Ruthie to head back inside as it was getting rather late. "I love you Ruthie Camden, I'll call you tomorrow." Oh how she loved him, Ruthie knew she would be with Martin forever. "I love you to Martin, I'll be waiting."

Getting out of the car she waved goodbye to Martin, who blew Ruthie a kiss goodbye, which made her smile. As she walked to the door she remember the song Lucy had sung one time to Jeremy.

_**When I fall in love it will be forever, or I'll never fall in love.**_

_**(When I Fall In Love, Nat King Cole Lyrics.)**_

She was in love with Martin hoping also that it would last forever; opening the door she walked in as the door shut behind her.

The End.


End file.
